


The Great Faint

by Timewatcher9000



Series: Lupin’s Favorite Eagle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Bullying, But people are dumb and now he doesn't know what to do, Coming Out, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Forced coming out, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentor Remus Lupin, POV Third Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Queer Themes, Reader is a weak willed gay who just wants a boyfriend, Remus is here to help though, Schoolboys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, but Platonic - Freeform, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: Remus shook his head as he heard the whispers around his class. Apparently, Cedric Diggory and (y/n) (l/n) were caught in the prefects bathroom making out. And apparently the supposed sexuality of the two was a hot-topic for the upperclassmen. Personally, Remus didn't think that it should've been much of a surprise, especially to take up class time."Pay attention class!"The students whipped their heads up, shocked at the harshness of Professor Lupin's voice.Remus surprised himself too. Maybe he truly did have a soft spot for the Ravenclaw.





	The Great Faint

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my fics, this did not have a Beta reader, so I will fix mistakes as I find them. This is a a story involving the universe of my last fic "Lattes and Chocolate."

It all started around October, right before Halloween. It was a relatively quiet night in Hogwarts, even Peeves was laying low for the night. However, Remus had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the bucket of colorful slime he seen the poltergeist carrying around a few days prior. Nonetheless, there was no obnoxious first years running about and the upperclassmen were, at the very least, lurking around unrestricted areas quietly. 

 

Opening the door of the DADA classroom to head back to his room, Remus found himself face-to-face with (y/n) (l/n), the Ravenclaw head boy. Except, instead of seeing his perfectly combed hair and shiny badge or smelling his vanilla perfume, Remus was met with a disaster. The scent of something similar to spoiled milk assaulted Remus’ nostrils and he had to consciously stop his nostrils from flaring. Remus stared at (y/n), taking in the rainbow-stained clothes and the way his hair clung to his forehead. Someone poured rainbow dyed slime on the Ravenclaw. Specifically, Peeves. 

 

Remus gently closed the door behind him, pulling a seat out for the drenched boy. (y/n) sat down, shifting uncomfortably. Muttering a quick cleaning spell under his breath, Remus took a seat at a neighboring desk. 

 

“It’s okay to cry,” Remus said dumbly. He mentally cringed at the clumsiness of his words, but was grateful that it seemed to do the trick. 

 

“I hate Peeves. I hate him so much,” (y/n) mumbled while he glared at the ground, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

 

Peeves had always been a pain for authority, but this was different. There had been rumors going around about (y/n) and Cedric, but Remus always thought that it would pass like most rumors did. But from the looks of it Peeves set everything back. Remus felt a blind rage fill him. The audacity of that poltergeist to make fun of a student, the head boy no less, for something that he cannot control. In such a public space too, who knows what kind of intolerance Peeves managed encourage with such a “prank.”

 

“I’m so stupid,” (y/n) sighed, holding his head in his hands, “I can only imagine how Cedric feels, I should’ve been more careful.”

 

“You’re not stupid, you’re in love.”

 

“Same thing.”

 

Remus cracked a smile at the joke, relieved to see some of (y/n)’s humor coming back. However, the moment was short lived as a frown made its way back onto (y/n)’s face. Remus allowed his face to turn neutral, and he placed a hand on (y/n)’s shoulder.

 

“This has nothing to do with Peeves, does it?”

 

(y/n) shrugged, tracing patterns on his desk for a few moments before he sighed, “Peeves doesn’t really bother me. It’s just that…”

 

“Just that?”

 

“I’m okay with being out. It was bound to happen and I was so just so tired. Tired of having to keep quiet about the boys that I like. I’m tired of everyone asking why I don’t have a boyfriend. I wanna run around and scream about how gay I am!”

 

Remus kept quiet, allowing for (y/n) to rant. Remus couldn’t stop the smile from forming as (y/n) rambled on about Cedric.

 

“His eyes are so beautiful, sometimes when the sun is shining on his skin I swear they go from gray to a blue. And his smile is so contagious, no matter how bad my day is going he can always make it better with his smile. I need to tell everyone about how much I like him. I like him so much!” (y/n) said, slowly running out of breath. 

 

“You sure do like him a lot,” Remus commented, walking up to his desk to grab some tissues.

 

“Yeah, and I’m okay with people knowing that I like him, but,” (y/n) trailed off a bit, a frown settling back down onto his face, “I just don’t know if he’s okay with being so out. What if he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?”

 

Remus hummed under his breath, handing off a handful of tissues to (y/n). Not having the words to comfort (y/n), Remus simply sat back down next to him. (y/n) seemed to appreciate the silence, slumping in his seat. 

 

“I guess I just have to talk to him.”

 

“Yes, but you can do that later. For now, let’s go down into the kitchens and get you something to drink.”

 

“No more iced lattes?” (y/n) asked, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

Remus wasn’t sure why he entertained the ill-made reference to what (y/n) likes to call, “The Great Faint,” but he did. Not being able to stop the his smile, Remus scoffed lightly, “Just this once, I’ll allow you to have a latte.”


End file.
